Silver Lining
by KagoKitty
Summary: In a world full of past relationships...can you break away...?; Prologue ch.1; MirSan, InuKag, surprise pairings, and a few OCs; WARNING: Lemon, lime, and many adult situations ahead...CH. 5 UP!
1. Prologue: Everything Goes to Hell

**Prologue: My Happy Ending**

.:.So much for my happy ending.:.

.:.Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh....:.

The girl sighed, lightly running a finger over the smooth surface of the guitar as it sat cradled in the soft velvet of a worn out case. Lifting an eyebrow, she noticed how funny the newly-polished instrument looked in the case, with its chipped corner and its black-and-white zebra patterned lining.

.:.Let's talk this over.:.

.:.It's not like we're dead.:.

.:.Was it something I did?.:.

.:.Was it something you said?.:.

Fastening the case carefully, she slid her slender fingers through the handle. Quietly, she dragged it off her bed to rest against her thigh as the case dangled from her hand. Closing her dark eyes, she turned towards the full-length mirror on the other side of her apartment bedroom. Re-opening them, she took a good, long look at the young woman staring back at her.

"Pathetic," she spat at her reflection. "You're pathetic, Sango."

She screwed her eyes shut as she felt the tears of regretfullness threatening to fall from her dark orbs. Shaking back the stinging feeling, she walked forward until she was almost nose-to-nose with the mirror. Fixing a stray strand of hair back into place with her free hand, she gave herself a reassuring smile with unconvincing, sad, wet eyes.

.:.Don't leave me hanging.:.

.:.In a city so dead.:.

.:.Caught up so high.:.

"You knew it would come down to this." She sniffed before softly continuing, "You knew it would just be a matter of time before he screwed you over like this."

.:.On such a breakable thread.:.

She'd been living with the love of her life for over four years. They'd been dating even before then, during high school and middle school. Hell, he'd caught her eye on that first day of kindergarten…

And thrown it in her face.

.:.You were all the things I thought I knew.:.

.:.And I thought we could be.:.

"Why?" She questioned the empty room. How could he just suddenly stop loving her like this?

Was it even possible to do such a thing??

Not for her.

.:.You were everything, everything that I wanted.:.

Sango, though regrettably, still loved him. She loved the way his cheeks dimpled slightly when he smiled, the look he'd get in his eyes, his beautiful voice. He'd bought her first guitar when her father couldn't afford to, even taking the time out to teach her how to play it. He'd been her transportation to places, to either school or down to the dance studio, always willing to help he without any askance needed.

He was also her first kiss…so patient with her. He wanted to wait until she was completely ready for him to show his love for her physically.

They had made love for the first time in this very room after they'd moved in together.

.:.We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it.:.

Soundlessly touching the guitar case to the floor, the handle made a small clinking noise in the quiet of the room as she let go of it. Slowly, she walked back towards her bed…their bed.

The sheets and comforter had long ago been thrown across the room, only the white mattress left in tact. The many pillows had also been tossed, now lying in many different places around the room; one of the pillows, from out of her rage and fury the night before, was torn in two, its many feathers lying all about on the floor.

She gave a wistful smile at the memory of him giving almost the exact same treatment upon the huge bed from the night she'd given herself to him. Only, it had been out of lust and excitement at the time…

.:.And all the memories, so close to me, just fade away:.

.:.All this time you were pretending.:.

Instead of pain and heartbreak.

Suddenly feeling her rage as it flared inside her and tried to resurface, Sango tried to take her mind off him, inhaling a deep breath.

.:.So much for my happy ending.:.

.:.Oh oh, oh, oh oh....:.

But all she could think about was him…everything reminded her of HIM.

.:.You've got your dumb friends.:.

.:.I know what they say.:.

.:.They tell you I'm difficult.:.

.:.But so are they.:.

How he'd deceived her…maybe even for years before her knowledge of it. The way she let him get away with those lies for so long, not wanting to believe them herself…how he'd casually taken her to bed after awhile, making it seem none-too-special to be with her anymore. The way he'd shoved the fact that he was seeing, and most likely screwing, other women behind her back after the fight they'd had last night. The way he walked out of their home with a god damned grin on his face.

And he had hit her...

Sango brought a hand to her cheek in remembrance of how it had felt. He'd hurt her in many more ways than one with his fist connecting with her face.

It had been the last straw.

.:.But they don't know me.:.

.:.Do they even know you?.:.

.:.All the things you hide from me.:.

.:.All the shit that you do.:.

Shaking from head to toe, she clenched her fists as she turned away from the sight of the stripped bed, her eyes finding her own once again in another mirror…the large vanity mirror above her…their dresser.

.:.You were all the things I thought I knew.:.

.:.And I thought we could be.:.

There she was herself in a different light…and not a very bright one, mind you. She saw the plain, ugly girl she'd always seen herself to be, that is…until HE'D gone and shown her how beautiful he had thought she was. But no…she was ugly, plain…and easily tricked.

Biting her lip, almost to the point of pain, she scowled at her darkened reflection. She felt her fingernails bite through her skin as she curled her fingers even harder into the palms of her hands. Wincing, she caused herself to break through the tender skin of her bottom lip with her teeth as well.

Closing her eyes again, she tried taking more deep breaths, forcing her lungs to fill with the oxygen she felt she didn't even have at the moment.

.:.You were everything, everything that I wanted.:.

.:.We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it.:.

.:.And all the memories, so close to me, just fade away.:.

Her hands still clenched tight, despite the burning pain, she calmly walked to the dresser with knowing steps, her eyes still shut, and a trickle of blood slowly leaking from one corner of her mouth.

.:.All this time you were pretending.:.

.:.So much for my happy ending.:.

.:.Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh....:.

But after opening her haunting orbs to see them staring back at her…still seeing that…HORRID little girl in the mirror, her mind quickly turned on her.

'Its because of you,' the sickening voice inside her head chided, 'you're too easy to manipulate…he knew you'd do anything for him, never suspect him.'

"Stop it…" she choked.

.:.It's nice to know you were there.:.

.:.Thanks for acting like you cared.:.

'He wanted a challenge, Sango! A hot, sexy vixen who wouldn't just spread her legs for him at any time of the day just to make him happy with no second thoughts.'

"No…he-he's not like that…he—"

.:.And making me feel like I was the only one.:.

.:.It's nice to know we had it all.:.

'No, of course not. The boy you fell in love with would never do this to you. WAKE UP, Sango…he's changed…he's not that same, naïve, little boy from a small, no-name town. He's a grown ass man who's living the life full of sin that he's always so secretly coveted. Now that he's found it, he doesn't want his little townie bitch to be bothering him during his new life in the big city!'

Looking into her own eyes, almost seeing the dark recesses of her broken, torn soul, she saw red.

The red she saw seemed to bleed into her irises as her brown eyes suddenly flared crimson underneath. She whispered lowly.

"Damn you…"

'…he's changed…'

"DAMN YOU!!"

.:.Thanks for watching as I fall.:.

.:.And letting me know we were done.:.

Sango looked on in stupefied fascination as she watched her punch herself directly in her own reflection's face. The mirror crumbled as she quickly retracted her hand; loud crashes of glass could be heard as large shards of it fell to the floor at her Reebok covered feet, the tiniest of whispers escaping between her frowning lips.

"...Kale..."

.:.You were everything, everything that I wanted.:.

.:.We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it.:.

She stomped back over to the previously forgotten guitar, snuggled safely in its abused, black case. Snatching it up, she also grabbed her keys and jacket on her way through the apartment as she wiped at the tears and blood on her face with her less-harmed hand with a small grimace.

.:.And all the memories, so close to me, just fade away.:.

.:.All this time you were pretending.:.

Without even glancing back, Sango jerked the door open and slammed it back shut, hearing one of the many picture frames fall from the abandoned side of the door with a loud, ear-shattering smash. Walking at a fast, steady pace, she went in the direction of the elevator that she knew would get her further away from her already-lost love and damnable past…

…and closer to her already-packed car and unknown future.

.:.So much for my happy ending.:.

.:.Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh....:.

.:.Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh....:.

A/N: Yeah, yeah; Even though I wasn't expecting to post this story until I was through writing the entire plot, word got out that I was working on it, and demands kept coming. Okay…who ratted me out?? giggle I thought I should at least put out the prologue to see if anyone would be interested in reading it.

Well…please review! Review space is unlimited so you can write whatever you want, however you want, as much as you want!!

KagoKitty


	2. Ch 1: Lost Instructors

Hope you all enjoy this next chapter! And don't worry, this story does mainly focus on Sango and Miroku, but I'm trying something different by using different POVs throughout the story, and today's POV is…drum roll…Kagome!!

ON WITH THE STORY!!!

****

Chapter 1: Lost Instructors

It was such a beautiful day in downtown LA, which is great because there aren't many 'nice days' there for Kagome Higurashi during her days as a secretary at one of the best performance studios in the area.

I could feel a serene smile cross my lips as I sat back in my office chair in front of the large screen computer on my desk. I was filing in the newest name for the 4 o'clock Monday Preschool Ballet class.

In big bold letters, the name space read: SHIPPOU LOCKE

"Locke?" I whispered as I stretched my arms over my head, looking at the ceiling through my small reading glasses. Not many parents allowed their boys to enroll in dance, especially in ballet. I wondered on it for a moment with my eyebrows scrunched together in thought. "Where have I heard that name before?"

I didn't have much longer to think about it as a familiar man's voice startled me from down the hall.

"WHERE THE HELL IS SHE!?!?!"

I fell over in the comfy chair, taking it back with me with one leg still over the seat while the other was in a knee-to-chest position.

I sighed loudly to myself, thanking God that I had decided on wearing pants this morning instead of the usual skirt. I clumsily sat up from my place in the floored chair, looking around for my glasses that had to have flown off my face during my fright.

I heard my door click open while I was on the floor on my hands and knees, still searching for my spectacles.

Some sort of a feminine giggle was heard behind me…probably because whoever she was had a great view of my black fabric covered ass from the doorway.

My black frames peeked at me from their spot under my desk, and I grabbed for them. Hurriedly, I put them back atop the bridge of my nose as I looked through them at the amused face of Faythe Carrack.

"Hey, Miss Kagome," the shy soon-to-be high school senior said through her almost unnoticeable braces, her big, brown doe eyes smiling at me as I got up off the floor.

"Did he scare you, too? …with his outburst, I mean…"

"Yeah…" I sighed while turning around to wipe at my rear end. "Am I clear?"

"Clear."

Faythe gave another small giggle as she fully entered my small office, shutting the door carefully behind her as I fixed my chair back into an upright position.

"Well," she started, tucking some of her long, sandy brown ear behind an ear, "As you've heard from Senor Miroku's yelling…Senora isn't here, and…um…" her eyes suddenly found the floor interesting, her voice softening some, "I was wondering…"

I smiled at her; dressed in her usual Thursday night rose-colored leotard and tanned tights, I knew what she was going to ask.

"Its alright, Faythe, you know I don't mind helping you with your solo," I took a second to look up at the wall clock as she visibly relaxed some, "especially since you're mom's paying for the studio time…I'll tell you what," I grinned as her eyes snapped up to mine. "How about you go ahead and get on your toe shoes and get the music ready. I'll be in there after I save this last entry to the files…room 3 is the one you're using, right?"

She gave me her usual energetic flash of teeth, "Right."

As Faythe exited out the door, I leaned down to save the entry, and again the young boy's last name caught my attention.

"…Locke…"

Flipping my hair over one shoulder, I decided on figuring it out later as I saved the application to my hard drive.

Walking out the door, I pushed my drooping glasses back up my nose as I locked it. Turning around, I looked down as I smoothed out the wrinkles in my white silk shirt. I started walking forward, shortly bumping into the last person I wanted to see at the moment.

Putting a hand over my heart, I took a deep breath as I looked up at my boss, a scowl placed all over his face.

"Do you know where--"

I cut him off, "No, Miroku, I have no idea where your sister is."

God help me, I am SUCH a bad liar.

"Are you sure?"

'I know exactly where she is…its just that she'll decapitate me if I tell you.'

"Yes."

I must've been getting better at lying, because he ran a hand through his long bangs with a deep sigh, giving me a defeated look with his dark violet eyes.

I placed a hand on my good friend's shoulder, giving him my best 'it'll be okay' look, "Don't worry, you know she'll be alright."

"Oh, she'd better be dead. That's about the only excuse I'll take from her for leaving me with 4 additional classes to teach as well as my own…"

I massaged his stiff shoulders a bit, smirking a little. "Yeah, well…you know I'd help, but…"

"Don't worry about it, Kag…I know you can't move around too much while your hamstring is still healing…" he paused a minute, tugging the collar of my dress shirt back into place. "Faythe told me you were going to help her with her solo…are you sure--"

I smiled at his concerned face. "Don't worry…you're so busy right now, and Faythe's so professional, all I really need to do is watch for details and tell her how to fix them, I don't really have to actually USE my body to help her."

Miroku chuckled, mussing my hair a bit.

"…and besides…she's such a wonder to watch…"

"Yes," he agreed. "Faythe is very graceful," sighing, he added, "if only her parents had the money to send her somewhere to meet her growing standards."

I gave him a small smile, shaking my head.

"Even if they did, you know Faythe would want to stay here with--" I caught myself, knowing I probably shouldn't bring up his sister's name at the moment, "…Senora."

"Yes," he started his trek towards room 1, where the Pre-Teen Tap class would start soon, "unfortunately."

"Ready?"

I pressed the 'play' button to the CD player, the music of one of my favorite songs filling the mirrored room.

.:.Ain't no sunshine when he's gone.:.  
.:.It's not warm when he's away.:.

Faythe started by jumping straight onto her toes, which to me seemed hard to hold since her arms where wrapped around her torso, not out to help her balance.

But she held the pose perfectly, her beautifully arched feet catching my eye first off as she started moving.

.:.Ain't no sunshine when he's gone.:.  
.:.And he's always gone too long anytime he goes away.:.

I had to admit, Faythe's movements _were_ a tiny bit on the jerky side, but the emotion written across her entire face just blew me away. She always literally threw herself into her performances…wondering if she's dancing to the music, or if the music is playing to her dancing.  
  
.:.Wonder this time where he's gone.:.  
.:.Wonder if he's gone to stay.:.  
.:.Ain't no sunshine when he's gone.:.  
.:.And this house just ain't no home.:.  
.:.Anytime he goes away.:.

Her eyes were downcast, looking at the floor, as if she were ashamed of loving the boy in the story set to music. Suddenly stopping the flow of her body, her muscles tensing from the energy in doing it so fast, her eyes set straight forward. Tilting her chin up, she looked very defiant and determined as she began her_ fouette's._

  
  
.:.And I know, I know, I know, I know.:.  
.:.I know, I know, I know, I know.:.  
.:.I know, I know,.:.

Spinning out of her series of dizzying turns, Faythe parted her lips with her eyes closed, undoubtedly concentrating on her body's control as she continued with a small set of _jete's_.

.:.I know, I know, I know, I know,.:.

.:.I know, I know, I know, I know,.:.

I felt myself smile some, feeling so honored to be in the ballerina's presence. She was fluidly crossing from one end to the of the floor to the other with an almost inhumane speed.

.:.I know, I know, I know, I know,.:.

Damn…wasn't she dizzy yet?

.:.I know, I know, I know, I know.:.

…I sure was…

She kept going with such an unbelievable control over her body's motions, spreading her arms out wide before bringing them up above her head in perfect timing with the next line of words.  
  
.:.Hey I'll leave the young thing alone.:.

She recovered quickly from the sudden line of movement, opening her eyes to look up, as if to the sky or heavens, with a sad, heart-wrenching ghost of a smile before reaching an arm up as if to reach out towards what it was she needed.

.:.But ain't no sunshine when he's gone.:.  
.:.Ain't no sunshine when he's gone.:.  
.:.Only darkness everyday.:.

I noticed she seemed more comfortable, all the earlier jerkiness gone, as she went on through with the dance.

.:.Ain't no sunshine when he's gone.:.  
.:.And this house just ain't no home.:.

Her cheeks were flushed very generously, I'm not sure if it was from exertion or excitement…and her mouth was slightly open to receive a little more oxygen.

.:.Anytime he goes away.:.  
.:.Anytime he goes away.:.  
.:.Anytime he goes away.:.

As the music began to die down, I felt kind of sad to let it all end. As she prepared for the ending with one hand resting on the opposite shoulder, the other across her stomach to lay on her opposing hip, I realized how much I'd want to see her performing in a ballet production some years from now…

.:.Anytime he goes away.:.

Ending with a slide into a split, she must've been too tired to notice the one mistake she'd made throughout the entire sequence…the one thing that peeves a performer the most.

"Faythe, honey, don't forget to point your feet! Senora would beat you if you did!!"

She pulled her legs together, already taking off her left shoe, "Yes, Miss Kagome."

I gave a something of a laugh in the back of my throat as I got up out of my chair to turn off the CD player.

Looking up and over to across the room, I saw two faces peeking at us through the observatory window. With I snort, I said, "Looks as if you have a couple of admirers, there, Faythe."

She kept her eyes glued to her feet with another shy smile, "Yeah…"

The door opened, and the two observers came in with awed faces looking in Faythe's direction as she stood up, her shoes in one hand and her wavy hair now tumbling down to her butt.

"That was so…" Kouga searched for a word, his bright azure eyes aglow with admiration, "astounding, Faythe…are you going to compete with that piece?"

She pulled on her warm-up shorts, shrugging with her gaze still slightly bashful from his praise. "Only if my mom can save up enough money for the entry fee."

"Hell," the other boy, known as Josh stated, making Faythe and myself both look at him, his gray eyes trained on her face, "I'd be glad to give you some of the money I've saved up…beautiful art in motion such as yourself should show off your talent every once in a while."

Faythe blushed, fidgeting with the strap of her bag from where it sat on her shoulder. Kouga and I both looked at each other with a smirk, and he winked before turning his attention back to Faythe's wildly fluttering brown orbs.

"I originally came here to ask if you think you could help us with Miroku's," he cleared his throat noisily, "_extra _classes. That is, if you have the time, Miss Carrack."

Faythe shook her head vigorously, shuffling into her slide-on shoes as she made her way to the door, Josh right behind her.

Kouga looked at me as I placed my glasses atop my head, "Hey."

I raised an eyebrow as I turned around, folding up the chair I'd used and setting it against the closest wall.

"Hey yourself," I caught myself in the wall-length mirrors, fixing my unruly hair into a makeshift bun as he walked up beside me.

"Since when did you start back to work?" he began. "You'd busted up your leg pretty bad the last time I'd checked."

"Yeah, well…" I turned back around to face him. "Most of my job's done while sitting behind a desk…I just shouldn't dance for about another couple of months."

"Ouch."

"Not really." I laughed, "I'm not all that great anyway, so it doesn't matter much to me."

He gave an understanding nod, though his eyes dared to argue.

"So, did you get Shippou's application yet?"

"Yeah," I gave him a confused look. "Do you know him?"

He laughed, putting his hands into his sweat pant pockets. "I should…I am his father."

"Oh!" I smacked my forehead, "I thought I'd heard that name before…silly me." I paused a moment, my hand rubbing at the back of my neck, "But wait, your last name's Wolfe…isn't his last name filed as Locke?"

He nodded, scratching at his nose. "Ayame enrolled him."

"Ah." I grinned, "Its been a while since I've seen her…how old is Shippou now?"

"He'll be 4 this next October."

"Wow…Kouga, I hate to admit this…but we're getting _so _old."

He draped an arm over my shoulders, escorting me out of the room as I turned out the lights, "Indeed we are, Kagome…indeed we are."

I sighed to myself as I leaned into my childhood friend's slight embrace.

Kouga left Kagome to her office, where she gathered her things to go home for the night. She kept thinking to herself on how lucky Kouga was, to have a child to love. Her dream had always been to start a family straight out of college…

Unfortunately, the one she'd dreamt of living it with had left some years back, leaving her to fend for herself as she awaited his return.

…though he still hasn't come back.

She sing to herself, looking out the window of her office at the faint stars that shone through the dusky sky of sunset, the moon covered by a few clouds not too far away.

.:.Ain't no sunshine when he's gone.:.

.:.And this house just ain't no home,.:.

.:.Anytime he goes away.:.

A tear fell down her cheek, unnoticed as Kagome pressed her forehead against the cold glass of the bare window, closing her eyes tightly.

.:.Anytime he goes away.:.

.:.Anytime he goes away.:.

'Why did you leave me…with not even so much as a goodbye, Inuya--'

Pounding her fist into the window, she wiped her face quickly. The sound of her heels could be heard as she walked out of the room, locking the door, and went down the hall.

Kagome passed by room 1, noticing how big the class was, Miroku and Kouga doing their best to hold up the 30 something kids who were trying out their tap shoes.

Down the other end of the hall, Kouga's voice could be heard calling out combinations from room 2 or 4...where the senior dancers were having their weekly modern dance class, whereas Faythe, a STUDENT herself, was having to help as well.

"You know," she said to the empty hallway, her mind back on the boy she once loved, "Miroku could _really_ use your help…you jerk."

After that, she pulled her frames back over her eyes with a shake of her head, lugging her stuff outside as the door shut with a slam.

.:.Anytime he goes away….:.

Dance Vocabulary:

Fouette': (fweh-TAY) Lift one leg and hop while turning, the leg stays in the air until after the hop.

Jette': (zhuh-TAY) A leap usually obtaining height and distance.

Modern Dance: A highly individualized form of artistic expression which began as a rejection of traditional ballet concepts; there is not a single approach to technique.

Leotard: Looks mostly like a one-piece bathing suit; used by dancers to show off body lines while performing.

'Toe' or 'Pointe' Shoes: Dance shoes of a pink or neutral color, made with hard arches and hard boxed toes to protect the toes and balls of feel, with ribbons to tie to the ankles.

A/N: I kind of wanted to keep going with Sango's view…but a little light on Miroku's problems seemed like fun. I bet you won't guess who the sister is…hah! You don't, because I don't even know yet. evil laugh

I'd like to thank Faythe Carrack for allowing me to insert her name in my story! I actually called her up for permission, and she even read over the drafts for me!!

THANK YOU FAYE FAYE! I LUV U!!

Much love to ya,

Kitty

-.


	3. Ch 2: Thinking it Over

Thanks bunches to the reviewers!

****

Chapter 2 - Thinking it Over

He had the whole building to himself…

Everyone had gone home…

What did he do?

After pulling on his jazz shoes, he cranked the volume to the stereo UP.

.:.How dare you say that my behavior's unacceptable.:.  
.:.So condescending, unnecessarily critical.:.

He was so upset and angry. _How dare she leave like that_, he thought to himself as he stood in front of the huge mirrors, his eyes closed, as he got into the rhythm of the music. _She just goes off and leaves without so much as a goodbye_.

.:.I have the tendency of getting very physical.:.  
.:.So watch your step 'cause if I do you'll need a miracle.:.

He couldn't possibly choreograph this dance and have it ready by tomorrow morning…he knew that. Though it had been _her_ responsibility to have it done.

And without her…he had to do it within the next few hours.

__

Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn…

  
  
.:.You drain me dry and make me wonder why I'm even here.:.  
.:.This Double Vision I was seeing is finally clear.:.  
.:.You want to stay but you know very well I want you gone.:.  
.:.Not fit to fckin' tread the ground that I am walking on.:.__

Definitely need to get the song edited a bit for language, or the parents will probably beat me senseless over it.

Well, at least he could have the chorus done to teach the majority of the class tomorrow that would learn it…and make up the ending with their help. He knew the senior team would at least understand his reasons, especially since they'd all found out their precious 'Senora' had run away.

With that thought, Miroku started moving to choreograph the group piece. He moved with thrashed movements, his feet hitting precise counts and crescendos as his arms balanced the tough high jumps and multiple turns throughout.  
  
.:.When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love.:.  
.:.You'll understand what I mean when I say.:.  
.:.There's no way we're gonna give up.:.

.:.And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams.:.  
.:.Is there anyone out there 'cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe.:.

__

…maybe use some chains…black link chains for the group parts.

.:.Is there anyone out there 'cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe.:.

He let the music play, as the usual images he got when listening to it came to mind once again. A few solos here and there, the students in mind doing their signature combinations and such. Storey doing her fifteen perfect _fouette's_, Bre and her beautiful _developpe's_, as well as an _arabesque_, maybe two…and Faythe could most likely make up her own unique part…she always did.

But still…

.:.What you're doing is screwing things up inside my head.:.  
.:.You should know better, you never listened to a word I said.:.  
.:.Clutching your pillow and writhing in a naked sweat.:.  
.:.Hoping somebody someday'll do you like I did.:.

Furrowing his brows, he walked over to the fan that blew cold air from the corner. He felt so overheated, even without his shirt on…most likely from all the stress that had been thrown on him in under a day…he was just lucky tomorrow was Saturday, and he'd only have the seniors for a couple hours. He'll be given enough time to put out some ads for some reliable instructors. He just felt so guilty having the students taking out time from their schedules to help out so much. He knew if it kept up this way he'd have some upset parents asking for cuts in what they pay him.

And he can't have that…he'd already been nice enough to give them the minimal compared to the rivaling performance studios in the area.

That was basically the main reason he had so many clients…and the main reason he needed a bigger faculty number, as well.

.:.When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love.:.  
.:.You'll understand what I mean when I say.:.  
.:.There's no way we're gonna give up.:.

.:.Hey yeah, yeah, yeah….:.

__

Where's Inuyasha when you need him, man? Miroku laughed to himself with a wistful smile as he went back through the earlier steps in his head. _He was almost like Superman the last time she pulled this stunt._

  
  
.:.And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams.:.  
.:.Is there anyone out there 'cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe.:.

Moving to stretch his abused legs a little at the _barre_, Miroku sighed, knowing that there was the smallest of small chances in hell that Inuyasha'd be showing his arrogant face around him or anyone else, for that matter. He'd suddenly disappeared two years ago or more, rumored to have left with a woman and only the clothes on his back…

…and leaving a distraught Kagome behind.

.:.Is there anyone out there 'cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe.:.

__

If only he'd known, Miroku thought as he prepared to go over the steps set to the chorus again, _what Kagome's face had looked like when I had to tell her that he had left with no intentions of ever coming back._

  
  
.:.Does it kill.:.  
.:.Does it burn.:.  
.:.Is it painful to learn.:.  
.:.That it's me that has all the control.:.

He caught his own eyes in the mirror as he waited out the counts to begin again.  
  
.:.Does it thrill.:.  
.:.Does it sting.:.  
.:.When you feel what I bring.:.  
.:.And you wish that you had me to hold.:.

He closed his eyes in concentration, the thrill of holding back tightening his muscles as his adrenaline pushed its way back to the surface.

.:.Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa….:.

"Four, three, two, now."

.:.When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love.:.  
.:.You'll understand what I mean when I say.:.  
.:.There's no way we're gonna give up.:.

.:.Hey yeah, yeah, yeah….:.

He didn't stop, like he was running on batteries. He had every step already calculated in his head: every breath, every contraction, every head movement.

You wouldn't have thought he hadn't slept in twenty-six hours, or that he wouldn't even be thinking of rest for another twelve or so.

.:.And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams.:.  
.:.Is there anyone out there 'cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe.:.

He seemed to move effortlessly, but on the inside, he was struggling.

Every second it seemed to get harder to even breathe.

.:.Is there anyone out there 'cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe.:.

He collapsed on the floor as the song ended, the CD in the player halting as he unknowingly went unconscious. He stayed there, on the hard, cold floor, until Kagome found him a few hours later with a sadness clouding her eyes as she went into his office down the hall to make him some coffee, and back in the room to wake him up. As he dressed and they both got ready for the day ahead of them, they both had the same thought.

It's going to be a long morning…

Sango sat in the diner, unsure of where to go…or what to do…

It was so weird to her…half an hour ago, when she'd left the apartment…she knew_ exactly_ what she was going to do.

…now she was starting to change her mind.

Looking outside the wall-length windows, she forgot about the hot chocolate she'd bought as her first drink as a single woman. She stared out at the street as people were finding their way out of the rain. It was only a slight drizzle now…but from her years living here, she knew better…it would be pouring cats and dogs in ten or twenty minutes.

Kids were splashing into puddles from last night's downpour, while everyone else was either holding bags and newspapers over their heads or putting their travel-size umbrellas to use.

She spotted a familiar young woman, her unique ruby eyes filled with mixed emotions, as she was noticed by a few passerby to be ignoring the rain is it began to pour harder. She was walking briskly, making her way through to the door of the small café, the place where she was to meet Sango.

As I had walked down…I noticed old man Myouga as he sat in his rocker across the street with a goofy smile on his aging face, apparently enjoying watching his grandchildren as they soaked each other in the streets.

The chime above the front door of the coffee shoppe went off as I stood in the doorway, searching for the girl who had frantically called me this morning.

She stood up from the small table she was sitting at in a nearby corner, the warm drink in front of her untouched, giving me a weak smile as she saw me.

I practically ran over to her, hugging her tightly as she welcomed the gesture gratefully.

She pulled away from me, and I looked over her face as I cupped her jaw with both of my hands. I ran my thumb over her newly bruised cheek and she grimaced noticeably under the light touch..

"Oh, honey…"

Sango put her hands over mine with her eyes closed. She looked utterly heart-broken, and I sensed a sad vibe coming off of her in waves as I hugged her again, even tighter. I moved to sit across from her at the tiny circular table, leaving her to slide back into her own seat; She didn't even bother to look back up at me…her chilled chocolate seeming much more interesting to her as I gazed at her, wanting to say something, anything.

But I just couldn't.

Neither of us spoke for a long time, we just…enjoyed the company. For we both knew that it might be our last meeting for a long, long time.

"I, um--" I started, digging deep into my purse, my up-swept hair feeling greatly dampened from my walk to meet with her. "I brought the ticket you asked me to get…" I paused, worrying my lower lip with my teeth as Sango looked up at me quizzically.

"Are you sure? Sango…I mean, are you _completely_ sure you want to go that far away? You'll be over 3,000 miles away…and, and that part of California is very notorious about the lifestyles there, and--"

"Kagura."

I stopped, meeting her eyes with a noticeably hollow look.

She patted my hand from across the round, wobbly table with a small smile. "I know what I'm doing, you know I'm not stupid."

I pouted my red painted lips, flipping my hand over to hold hers palm up, bringing the other down over it to put the plane ticket in her grasp.

I held my hands there for a long moment, a sad sigh escaping my mouth.

"I know--its just…" her eyes found mine again, the dark irises watching me as I literally pleaded with her. "I just don't want to see you leave me."

"Hey," She slipped her hand from between mine, resting the ticket in her lap as she absently looked down at the wording across it. "Maybe after you get famous…you can…come and…" she looked up, her doe eyes glistening, "…visit me?"

I laughed a hearty laugh, wiping my done-up eyes. I hadn't had the time to remove the make-up from the last show that afternoon, so I hadn't even bothered with it until now.

We looked at each other, hoping to make the moment last a little longer, before I smirked and whispered, "Hey…"

"What?" She looked at me suspiciously as I leaned down to retract something else from my huge purse…something special I'd wrapped in newspaper and then again in a translucent plastic bag to protect them from the rain.

As she cautiously took it, I stated with a genuine smile, "Maybe you'll use them again while you're over there."

Sango unwrapped the unknown somethings, her jaw dropping as the package revealed her old tap shoes. Her eyes raced from me, to the scuffed, taped-up black shoes with the missing screw from the left toe, and back to me, her mouth never fully closing.

"Ka-Ka…Kagura…" She shook her head vigorously, a tear finally falling, "Kagura, I can't…"

"Of course you can." I straightened indignantly, my smirk never once leaving my face. "I taught you, after all."

I smiled warmly at the best friend I'd ever know as I stood up. I slid a piece of paper with all, and I mean ALL of my contact numbers scribbled on it.

"Call me?…"

She stood up so fast that she knocked her chair over with a loud bang, wrapping her arms around me, sobbing into my shoulder loudly as one guy behind the counter turned to look at us.

I let the dam break, my tears falling one after the other. I swore that if I ever saw that bastard Kale ever again, I'd kill him…just like that, I'd kill him. I whispered softly into her ear as I rubbed her back in a motherly way.

"Do you want me to drive you?"

"NO!" My eyes widened as I pulled away from her, holding her an elbow's length away by her shoulders. "No, Kagura…he'll just be after you, too…and I don't want you to get caught up in all this." At my perplexed face, she took the chance to kiss my cheek in a sisterly sentiment, and when I looked at her again, her eyes were closed, and her head bowed.

"Kagura," she said as I leaned down to grab my bag and she pocketed the ticket. "Wait at least a good twenty minutes after I leave here to even think about walking back through the front door." I felt my eyes widen as I finally realized the seriousness of Kale trying to find Sango.

"…if you really need to leave…ask old Kaede to unlock the back door for you, because you have _no_ idea what you might be getting into."

I watched, glued in place, as she jogged out the door and around the corner.

It was the boy at the front counter that broke me out of my reverie.

"Miss, would you like to order something?"

I turned my head to look at him, his nametag clearly reading 'ERIC'.

"You wouldn't happen to have beer here, would you?," I smiled my charming stage smile at Eric as he smirked back, shaking his head negatively at me.

"Well then…I'll have what she had."

****

Vocabulary for The Confused:

Choreograph: To make up or create a dance or combinations.

__

Fouette': (fweh-TAY) Lift one leg and hop while turning, the leg stays in the air until after the hop.

__

Developpe': (dayv-law-PAY) A movement in which the working leg is drawn up then extended. It can be done in any direction.

__

Arabesque: One leg supports the body, other leg is extended behind body

Choreography: The composition of a dance.

__

Barre: Just what you think it is…a bar. Either made of metal or wood, sometimes has one or two bars lengthwise, usually waist-high.

Well guys, that ends chapter two. I'm not very happy with it, but…I've edited it enough. Any questions?

Comments?

Sarcastic remarks?

Leave them in a review and I'll be of the utmost grateful!!

-.


	4. Ch 3: Departures

A/N: So sorry for the long wait for an update…my new job's kind of gotten me into the vibe of work, be lazy, sleep, work, so on, etc. I'm completely wiped…but a dancer's got to do what a dancer's got to do…I didn't have the time to do the review thing, but I really appreciate them and will be answering those (along with any others) in the next update.

I am going to answer what drake220 asked so if there are others asking as well: _Senora _is a term meant like _Madame_…(Mrs., Ms., Miss, -san, -sama, usually used only for Mrs. Even though that's what it's usually used for, it can also be used as a woman in higher authority, as in a teacher, instructor, etc.) Miroku was so angry everyone opted on calling his sister Senora as her students would, knowing it would upset him even more to say her name. So, my Senora is Miroku's sister, who's name will be given later in the story.

Understand? Confused? Leave it in a review or e-mail me or something. (lol) Sorry…its just that its 12:30 in the morning and I'm trying to get this done fast.

Enjoy!

-.

****

Chapter 3 Departures:

Lightening flashed once, and a small, compact car was seen going over the fifteen-miles-per-hour speed limit set for the almost barren parking lot it was speeding in. Thunder rolled loudly, the only sound heard besides a routine airplane lifting off towards its destination.

It was one of those days. You know, those days where the weather seems to match your mood, and the people around you feel about just as shitty as you do.

To an optimist, the rain is beautiful; the earth seems as if its getting another chance, all its impurities and lingering sadness washed away with a storm. The clear, unpolluted liquid falls, repetitively falling like sparkling gems, until the sky is a spotless blue, and the grass a bright green. The optimist feels lazy, wanting to bask in the moment of serenity the rain sometimes seems to bring…like I used to.

But to a pessimist, like how I could now relate to…the rain seems to only get in the way.

Turning off the ignition to my, our, car…I rested my chin on the steering wheel as I now sat in one of the many parking places of the airport. I watched as the rain noisily pounded all over the car, my thoughts all jumbled and unfocused. I bet you could see it in my eyes…

…because I'm SO easy to read.

It's almost scary…leaving like this. But I've always been hard-headed and determined, and I've always been respected as who I am by what I am. No matter what, though…in the past I'd always had that one thing—that one person to lean back on when making decisions as scary as the one I was so determined to make right now…

But…what do you do when the decision you're making is against that one special person? What do you do when they've shown their ass, making them untrustworthy?

What DO you do??

I don't know. And I had hoped that I'd never have to know.

But I did…and I still don't.

Leaning back, I pulled the keys from the ignition, sliding them into my pocket as I reclined back into my seat. I looked out the side window, spotting a little boy running in the downpour to catch up to his mother, slipping in a puddle on the pavement. I watched on as the young, twenty-something girl's large, bright blue eyes widened at the scene as she rushed over with her huge yellow umbrella to help her son up out of the water. Picking him up to sit him on her hip, she gave him a warm, loving smile as she brushed his dark brown hair—identical to hers—out of his forest green orbs. She gave him a small motherly kiss on the tip of his nose before continuing her trek towards the entrance of the airport.

Sighing, I looked down into my khaki-covered lap. My eyes traced over the barely noticeable faded ketchup stain on top, and slightly to the side, of my left thigh.

My god, I thought. If he and I had kids…I couldn't have even thought of leaving him.

The bastard.

I gave a soft snort at the mere thought of a mini-him…if he'd be anything like the boy I met when I was five years old, his nose wouldn't exactly fit his face quite right until he reached about eleven or twelve years.

Pulling the sleeve of my gray jacket up my forearm, I glanced at my watch to check the time.

10:45 a.m.

I still had another hour and a half before my flight even started boarding…

My eyes wandered over to the object occupying the passenger seat of the car. I shook my head slightly at it, causing a few rather annoying strands of my hair to move into my line of vision.

I didn't even bother to mess with my fucked up hair as I stared at the case that was holding the only possession we actually 'shared'. That guitar was the first gift I ever received from him that wasn't edible or disposable.

But that is NOT what makes it special.

It was ONLY special to me because I had gotten it autographed. I felt as my lips unconsciously curled into a small smile at the memory…

__

"Uh uh…don't even think about peeking."

Dropping my hands unceremoniously in my lap, I still struggled, trying to find a way to magically see through the bandana he had used as a blindfold to cover my eyes. I gave a huge dramatic sigh as we rode in the same car we own now.

"Why won't you just tell me where you're taking me, Whack?"

I could hear the smile in his soft voice as he reached across the seat to tweak my nose, "After all the years we've been together you still can't remember my name, Boomquisha?"

I wrinkled my nose in his direction, "No…Whack's more appealing at the moment…after all, you did almost whack off Nick's hand while you both—"

"Oh!" he exclaimed loudly. "We're here!"

The car shook a little as he eased his way out of it. I heard a small click as he unlocked the trunk, apparently getting something out before slamming it back shut. As he unlocked my door, I untied the bandana, taking it off. I reached for his outstretched hand as he pulled me out of the car, his blue-green eyes bright; almost smiling in his excitement about whatever it was I was still clueless about.

I blinked a view times, trying to clear my vision and focus my eyes on our surroundings…wherever the hell he'd taken me.

"Kale…where ARE we??"

"Baby," he breathed as he slipped the enclosed guitar into my grasp by the handle. I looped my other arm into his as I realized that we were at an almost stadium-size concert arena. "Remember how you wanted me to get you that new Lenny Kravitz CD?"

I felt my eyes widen as he continued, my dark orbs catching a glimpse of a nearby flier.

"I thought…that maybe, this might be better."

Reaching back into the backseat of the same exact car from my memory, my fingers grabbed at the tissue box that sat there somewhere. Wiping my eyes, I noticed once again how bad my right hand looked. That one good punch to the mirror really fucked it up. The blood trails were all now a dried dark maroon color, cuts adorned it from just about any angle, and there was one huge gash from where a larger shard of glass had caught the back of my hand pretty good.

Silently cursing my slipped judgment, I pulled out my compact mirror from my purse, which had also been thrown in the backseat, to check my lip. Flipping it open, I realized that it felt worse than it looked…just a small split in the bottom corner—no big ass deal.

Clamping the compact back shut, I tossed it back into my purse, grabbing it and my suitcase from the back of the car before turning around in my seat. My eyes caught onto the guitar case that was falling apart as I searched for an umbrella.

Should I really take it? It might get ruined…

But where can I find another guitar like that one, anyway?

Oh no..., I suddenly remembered. I forgot my shoes...

Placing a hand on the steering wheel, I used it as a sort of stress therapy as I gripped it so hard my knuckles were white.

My face slacked in helplessness as I let my hand fall into my lap. What's the point in taking them anyway, I thought sadly, when you picked a guy over a dream...

...your dream of being a professional dancer...

A grimace of a smile touched my sore lips as I remembered what my brother had said to me after telling him I was moving in with Kale...

__

"Don't put all your trust in him...he is a guy, and no matter how he acts now, he'll always think like every other man you meet, making him a selfish, foolish boy."

My eyes dulled at the memory of how smart my younger brother had always been.

"I should have listened to you, Kohaku...but its too late now."

Heaving a huge sigh, I snatched up the black, almost faded to grey case as I kicked open the car door. Stepping out into the freezing storm, I started pulling all of the items out; I placed the suitcase atop the roof of the car, as well as my purse, while setting the guitar case against the car's side panel temporarily.

I paused a second, my hand on the door, ready to close it. Thinking a moment, I rolled my eyes in frustration as I pulled up the hood of my light grey jacket, now freckled with dark grey splotches thanks to the rain, over my dampened head. I fished inside my pants pocket, finding the keys. Throwing them harshly on top of the driver's seat of the car, I slammed the locked door shut.

"You don't deserve this car…but you can have it if you can ever get it opened, you son of a bitch," I voiced out loud, yet it was lost to the sound of thunder suddenly clapping.

Hurriedly, I opened up the light purple and blue, water-colored umbrella, seeking its shelter from the cold downpour. Shivering a little, I shouldered my purse and slid my heavy suitcase off the top of the car, effectively leaving a few deep scratches on the roof. Snatching up the handle of the guitar case once more, I left the car in the parking lot with the only set of keys to it locked inside.

Thankfully, my tears were lost in the torrent of wind and rain…no one would've ever suspected that I was crying.

Lightening flashed again across the dark morning sky, highlighting a young woman with her long, wet chestnut hair sticking to her face and neck as she walked with her head held high, a suitcase in one hand and a guitar case in the other.


	5. 4: What's the Worst that Could Happen?

A/N: creeps in secretively Hehe…sorry 'bout the long wait…production time is here again!…and this year we're having 2 productions!! sweat drop

****

Chapter 5

"Um," Kagome searched the hallway, which was now serving as a makeshift waiting room, her tired, stormy blue eyes slightly hidden by the glasses she wore.

She briefly looked down at a clipboard before smiling at the people sitting and standing around the 'waiting room'.

"Jessica? Ms. Jessica Rhode?"

A woman, a very young one at that, stood from her white plastic chair with an unconscious swipe at her behind, causing many of the males around her to look her way. She had very short, silky blonde hair and a slightly noticeable scar going lengthwise at the end of her right eyebrow. She gave a huge, attractive smile at Kagome as she walked up and gave a friendly nod of her head, her southern charm making her seem to glow.

"Hiya, I'm Ms. Rhode…Jess, if you like."

Kagome grinned at the tall girl, impressed by the aura she gave off.

"Well…Jess…you're first on the list." She took Jess's hand in a light handshake before ushering her into Miroku's office. "Ready to meet the boss man?"

The girl snorted, her soft teal eyes amused. "Oh, yeah…"

"Wow…your resume states that you're fresh out of high school...an outstanding degree from only two years of college." Miroku's violet gaze darted between his newest could-be-employee who sat across from him at his desk and her papers with a studying face, "You've done so much so early…but can you teach?"

Jess made a type of 'pfft' noise, rolling her eyes as she crossed her legs to get comfortable while crossing her arms across her chest as well. Her huge hoop earrings jingled from the movements.

"Please, honey…you don't even know HALF of what I've been through. My instructor practically _used _me during my high school years to teach classes after a hired hand relocated to somewhere else. It was a small studio, with few classes…but many, many clients."

He shook his head knowingly, flicking his eyes over her physique as he did so. She was very lithe, but muscular, barely the smallest hint of fat on her bones as proof of her story. _A very avid dancer,_ _indeed_, he thought as he eyed her long, tanned legs, noticing a nice-sized scar on one of her shins.

"Ms. Rhode," at her look, he began again, "Jess…If you don't mind me asking…" he started, putting down her papers as he once again eyed the scar adorning her face, "…how, exactly, did you get such deep cuts on yourself?"

He watched as she looked down into her lap with a soft smile, fingering a healed gash he'd failed to notice on the inside of her left forearm. It went at least five inches down from her elbow, and she grimaced tightly, as if remembering the incident as she wiggled a bit in her chair.

Looking back up into his patient, awaiting eyes, she timidly touched at her hair as she answered.

"I was in a car wreck less than a year back…"

His eyes widened as she went on.

"I was being reckless, I'm not going to lie to you…I was late to a class, so I picked up speed a little bit. Some guy ran into me, and my BMW beetle was so old that the seatbelt actually ripped out as I flew through the window shield…"

She looked up to see his unbelieving expression, shrugging at him as she looked back to her lap.

"…Its not like I really remember it all…the guy made a hit and run. A woman who knew me saw me on the side of the road, thinking I was my twin, Rachel…who was actually running late for something that day…and called an ambulance." She smiled, "Luckily I'm too thick-headed to have been killed…not even a broken bone." Jess rolled her eyes at herself before meeting his with a smirk. "Well, I had therapy for my arm," she flexed it to emphasize her statement, "which I couldn't rotate until about a month or so ago."

Miroku gave the country sweetheart a fond look with very awed eyes.

"I understand, Jess. You must be very strong."

"Damn straight." She said and he laughed, reminding him of an old friend. She touched the scar at her brow as she continued. "Every morning I see this and thank God to have been so lucky…I bought a worthy car soon afterward, that's for sure."

Even though Miroku's first interview with Jessica had gone great, almost all the ones after had been horrible. There had been one beautiful and amazing woman, except to find out she couldn't sing, dance, nor even act…which was a huge bummer for Miroku, who thought that maybe he could've gotten lucky in more ways then one…though he did get a good grope as he escorted her out of his office. Soon after, with many other fakes scattered into it, he'd only found two other people good enough for his studio…a newlywed voice instructor, Nia Liter, who also had the knowledge to teach ballet, and a young African American who was taught under well-known tap and jazz artists, such as Savion Glover and the late Gregory Hines by the name of Frank Carter. He had also found a woman who could help out Kagome with all the secretarial work, Renae James.

Just when Miroku was thinking of giving up on the rest, in walked someone from his past, a gorgeous young Hispanic woman.

At the sight of her, Miroku ducked under his desk. Gliding over to him, the girl pushed his chair out of the way before kicking him lightly in the behind.

"Get up, idiot."

Looking up at her, Miroku sighed as he got up to sit in his chair as the dark Latina went to sit across from him.

"So," she started and he looked up at her. "You_ do _remember me."

Karla Rodriguez had a pure Latin lineage of Mexicans and Puerto Ricans. She had eyes so brown they were almost black, and her hair matched. They'd been in high school together, and she was the first girl he'd ever popped his infamous question on back when his hormones had first kicked in. They had always been very close as kids, too…she had been there the day his mom first stuck him and his sister in a dance class.

"Yes…how could I forget you, Rodriguez? You're almost like my sister…" he grinned. "Almost." At her laugh, he asked, "You are here for a position, no? I'd be more than happy to except you."

She shook her head. "You can't." She said lowly. At his inquisitive look, Karla set him straight, "I mean…I don't think that…that I'm ready to teach…"

"Karla…" he started, but knew she wasn't the type to take pity, so he changed the subject a little. "You know you can always assist us."

Karla smiled, thanking him shortly before they both stood up. Miroku could tell she must've already heard about his sister, and either just didn't want to bring it up, or knew she shouldn't try to.

After Karla, there hadn't been any other people up to status to hire, so Miroku decided to try more interviews tomorrow, and to give Kagome some sort of break until Renae could start helping her the next day.

Sango stepped off the plane, her eyes noticeably heavy from being deprived from sleep.

She had been up all the other night, packing and bitching around in the apartment so much that she hadn't even cared about sleep, not to mention running across town to meet Kagura, and her hectic morning out in the rain. First thing after she'd made her way through the double door of the airport, she'd slipped on some kid's toy, falling flat on her stomach to the hard, cold tiled floor. Luckily, she didn't break her guitar, so some sweet angel must've taken _some _pity on her.

After picking her butt off the floor, she'd made her way to a bench to sit down and breathe while waiting for her flight to be called (or something). A young guy, around her age had helped her carry her things, though he threw it off as if it were nothing as he picked up her guitar case, suit case, and purse; allowing her to remove her soaked jacket and fix her hair a bit.

The guy, to her, had tried to keep up some kind of 'I'm Superman, don't fuck with me' facade. Though, Sango had to admit, he was very handsome…and even though his face said he didn't care, his eyes were the total opposite. He had unnaturally long hair, pulled back out of his face, as well as long bangs that framed his emotional charcoal eyes.

She thanked him, though she'd never gotten his name, and waited out another good thirty minutes for the call to start boarding her flight.

Getting on the plane, she was surprised to find Superman in the seat next to hers. He never really smiled, she realized, though he did smirk a hell of a lot…

__

Must've been his way of smiling…she thought to herself as she now walked towards the place to pick up her luggage.

Standing near the luggage pickup area, looking for her things, Sango thought back to her conversation with the young man…

She'd found out that he was going 'home' to visit a few old friends and relatives. She noticed how his voice would be rough and sarcastic, though his dark eyes thoughtful and distant as he spoke of his loved ones. They shared a few similar interests, including football and rock music. The subject of her learning on Broadway caused him to raise his eyebrows, slipping that he'd taken dance himself, though he'd stopped after moving from LA.

He was in New York doing some sort of business trip for his brother, and needless to say, Sango was relieved to be spending such a long flight with someone so laid back.

Time had flown by, but now, as Sango picked up her things and started her long trek out of the airport to where her paid taxi (thanks to Kagura) was now waiting, she kind of wished she'd spent more time napping than talking to that guy so much, though none of their discussions had gone very deep.

He had an unusual name…hell, she couldn't even remember it off the top of her head after only hearing it once. Good thing he'd written it down with his number. They'd both figured to get each other's numbers since she didn't know anyone around here, and that maybe he could help her find a job while he was still in town.

__

No matter how he acted, he was an overall good guy…he didn't hit on me…Sango decided.The subject of dance had noticeably caught his attention and he'd already told her where he'd be staying, in his nonchalant way, though he didn't ask for the location of her place probably to show he wasn't some psycho or anything. She had known that herself, though…since she'd always been a pretty good judge of character. She snorted to herself as she climbed into her awaiting taxi.

__

He'd only known me for a few hours and he was already protective of me…men.

Miroku walked out of his shower and into the privacy of his bedroom to search for some clean clothes to put on. He was going to drive to the other side of Los Angeles to go pick up Faythe and safely get her to her mother's house. Her sister, who he'd known since forever, had called, asking him to get Faythe from her dad's since she had to work late again, and Faythe's father couldn't afford her a taxi. He agreed, knowing he owed it to Faythe for helping him with his Senora-less classes all last week.

Throwing on some faded jeans and a button-up black shirt over a wife beater, he left his hair loose, letting the short, silken locks frame his face instead of being pulled back once again. Putting on his tennis shoes, Miroku made his way out the door after checking the clock on his wall and grabbing some cash.

__

I have a while, he thought,_ but I guess I can go get something to eat for a late dinner before hand._

After shutting his apartment door, Miroku heard a stressed female's voice as he made his way down the stairs and past the front desk. Turning to look, it seemed as if he were right, the girl's hands were flying everywhere as she all but cussed out the hard-hearted woman at the front desk.

"But my friend made my reservation for a room here _early _this morning!" She looked at the clock behind the lady. "It's nearly 9:30PM!!"

"I'm sorry ma'am," the gray headed woman replied. "Your name is not on the list and right now we seem to be full."

The young woman's eyes widened as her eyebrows were drawn down in her fury, her long ponytail swinging as she shook her head.

"You can't be serious…I just flew over _3,000_ miles to get here! I'm tired, I'm hungry, and I want the damn _room _you made my friend _pay _for!"

As the woman was about to retaliate, Miroku walked up beside the angry girl. "What seems to be the problem here, Elda?" he asked the old bat.

Elda sighed, turning to him. "This young lady here says that she asked for a room and has paid for it this morning." Her eyes hardened as she placed them back upon the girl in question, "Though her name is not in our records and if she wants an apartment she will have to wait until tomorrow…"

The young girl plopped her head against the high counter, muttering.

"I give up…you people show no mercy."

Miroku's eyes fell thoughtfully atop the girl's chestnut-colored head, getting an idea as to help her out.

"Well, Elda," he began, putting the woman under his gaze in some sort of challenging way, "it doesn't seem like I can argue with you since you have the upper hand…but would it be alright if this young woman stays in my apartment for the night? I don't believe the situation is her fault…and she has come a long way to get here."

Sango snapped up her head from off the counter.

Did she hear correct???

She slowly turned her head around to look at the guy standing beside her with an unbelieving look as he smiled back at her.

"Don't worry," he said, "My couch can double as a bed…and it's only for one night since you have nowhere to go."

She hesitantly smiled, too sleepy to care…he seemed like an alright guy, to be all up in the desk lady's face about it without question...not to mention that he was gorgeous…his hair all down…she wanted to run her hands through it…

"And besides," he continued, bringing her out of her slight haze, "I've somewhere to go right now…so you can get settled in while I'm gone, and I won't be in your way at all."

__

Is this for real??

He gave her a smile that made her heart melt, his intense eyes making her breath catch.

How could she say no to that? Besides, it was much better than having to go somewhere else when she didn't know where the hell she was in the first place.

"Thank you…I think I will."

__

And, if you try anything, buddy, I'll kick your ass so hard you'll be stuck face-first in your own ceiling…

Elda sputtered, throwing her hands up, breaking their eye connection to look at her. "Whatever! I don't care, Miroku, just get out of here so I can close up the front desk! She's had me stuck behind here for two hours past closing time!!"

Sango rolled her eyes as she reached for her suit case, only for her hand to collide with his.

Her eyes shot up, drowning in violet, as he gave her a warm smile.

"Allow me to carry those for you."

She searched his face with her eyes, her lips still parted from the light surprise. They were almost close enough to kiss…

Catching herself, Sango turned to pick up her purse before she'd make a fool of herself. She was very tired, and could use a good shower…

Seeing that he'd gotten her suit case, as well as her guitar, with barely any effort, she followed a man she didn't even know up the stairs to stay the night in his apartment.

A/N: Mwahahahaha! Take that, Elda, you bitchy cow!! MOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

((((((((((Frank, Nia, Renae, Karla,))))))))))

You are all such beautiful people! I miss y'all so much.

JESS…you are a miracle…I love you, girl!

Aw, Miroku's being so sweet…buuut we all know that he can't possibly keep the 'nice guy' and the 'perverted guy' too far away from each other for long! Hehehe…what should happen in his apartment…hmmm, any guesses?

Questions?

Comments?

Sarcastic remarks?

Leave 'em in a review and I'll see what I can do…

Much love,

-.


	6. 5: Beautiful Stranger

****

Chapter 5

The hallway seemed a bit dark, and Sango tripped on her way to the handsome stranger's apartment, falling for the second time that day alone, flat on her face. As she lifted her head, she could see the faint outline of his legs as he put down her things and quickly ran over to her.

"Are you alright?" he asked worriedly.

Getting up on to her hands and knees, Sango replied as he knelt, putting an arm around her waist, "Yeah…I-I think so…"

"Let me help you up." He stated. She complied, but as she got halfway there, she felt something swiftly latch on to her backside.

Even in her tired state, she still had enough energy to defend herself…

"PERVERT!!" She slapped him, hearing a resounding smack as she ground at angrily, tucking her legs up under her as she sat up. "No thanks, I can get up by myself."

Miroku was stunned, he'd gotten many a no from groping a woman's behind, but none had ever actually hit him before. Looking back at her as she tried to pick herself up, he watched as she took a hold of the wall, a small sound of pain being brought forth from between her lips before sitting back down, holding her right ankle tightly.

He went around in the near dark, searching for the emergency light switch. He'd been so used to the hallway being like this that he hadn't considered that it would bother the girl.

Finding it, he flipped it on, a few lights flickering above them as he moved her things to one side of the hallway.

Walking over to her, Miroku kept a good distance before kneeling near her again. "Do you need any help? …You didn't hurt yourself, did you?"

Even though his voice seemed caring enough, Sango now couldn't fully trust the stranger. "I can't seem to stand on my own…" She added through clenched teeth, "though I don't think I need any of _your _help."

"Look, I'm sorry…" She looked up at him, his eyes were saddened, and his loose hair surrounded his slightly sorrowful expression. "It's just that you have a very nice figure…I couldn't stop myself."

"Are you kidding me?" Sango chuckled, putting a hand over her mouth to cover her snort. "You groped my ass, and that's the best excuse you can come up with?"

He smiled back, running a hand through his hair. "Hey, it's the truth…though I can admit that I went a little too far…"

"_Too _far." She agreed with a smirk. They looked at each other for a long moment, unknown to them how long, smiling at each other. Sango was the first to notice, turning her head away with a deep blush across her face. "Um…"

He picked her up, bridal style, while she was still off guard. She looked up, finding him a little too close, her eyes searching his face frantically as she wrapped her arms around his neck in reflex, "Wh-what are you…?"

Miroku grinned down at her. "As much as I enjoy crawling around hallways with you, I need to get going…I hope you don't mind me helping…I promise I won't touch you inappropriately again."

She sighed as he carried her to his door.

__

Well, he added mentally, _not while you're hurt, anyway._

Miroku steadied Sango onto the ground with her good foot by holding her waist tightly. He reached into his back pocket, getting out the key to his door to unlock it. Opening the door, he held it open with his foot before rushing over the threshold with Sango safely in his arms. Walking into the dark living area of his apartment, he gently laid her down on his sofa as she gave a small grimace.

His forehead creased between his brows. "Let me take a look at your ankle." Before she'd even complied, he stood to flick on the lights. Crouching back down in front of her, he removed her wet tennis shoe, rotating her foot in a circular motion.

"Hey!" Sango snorted as he ran his fingers over the bottom of her foot, "That tickles!"

He smiled up at her, still unconsciously rubbing her foot through her sock. "Does it still hurt?"

She quieted down some, though her smile remained. "Only a bit. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

He stood. "You should get some rest. You can use my bed…I can sleep in here for the night when I get home." Putting his hands in his pockets, the stranger turned to walk out and get her things from out of the hallways before leaving.

"Miroku?"

He looked over his shoulder at her.

She self-consciously picked at her jacket. "Th-that's your name, isn't it? I mean, that's wh-what the lady at the desk called you…"

"Yes," he answered with a small smile gracing his lips, "that is my name…and that old bitch at the front desk is Elda…you'll learn to love her."

She nodded, though she made a face at the thought of Elda, making Miroku grin. Suddenly he looked thoughtful.

"I don't believe I know your name. Ah, what is it?"

She smiled. "Sango."

He gave a curt nod, going back into the hall. As he came back in with her guitar, suitcase, and even her heavy purse, Sango found herself staring at him. Not only did this Miroku character have great facial features…but he was blessed with a wonderful body to top it all off.

His words broke her out of yet another haze, "I'm going to go now…I should be back before midnight. The bathroom is at the end of the hall, though I'm sorry to say there isn't much in the fridge…"

"That's alright," Sango said as she stood, favoring her left leg, "I'm not really that hungry anyway…airplane food."

Giving her one last, temperature-rising look, Miroku turned to walk out of the apartment.

Sango heaved a long-held sigh as she heard the front door click shut. Running her fingers through her hair, she walked over to her suitcase to get her toothpaste and a change of clothes.

All throughout her time alone in Miroku's apartment, Sango didn't once think about Kale, New York, or how she still didn't have a place to stay. She didn't once think about anything other than violet eyes, midnight black hair…and that warm, toned body…

****

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

BANG

Sango jumped, her television show forgotten.

BANG BANG BANG

"What the--!" she mumbled to herself. "Is that…coming from the front door…?"

Moving the afghan she'd found to get warm with, Sango got off the couch and started to walk slowly towards the door.

BANG BANG

Jumping once more, a hand over her heart, she heard a young woman's voice.

"Miroku! Miroku open the door!"

Curious, she looked through the eye hole, seeing a girl standing in the hallway just as she was pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

"Miroku…I need to get those papers from you for Bre's audition tomorrow! …I know you're there!"

Sango finally found her voice, keeping an eye on the girl. "Miroku's not here."

The young woman looked surprised, then annoyed about the information, "Tell me…he didn't move, did he?" The girl mumbled under her breath. "God damn it…"

"No, ah…he left for something…helping a friend, I think he said."

****

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Kagome was staring at Miroku's dark oak door with an unbelieving face.

Excuse me?

"Uh…may I ask who YOU are and why you're in my friend's apartment?"

She heard the usual swipes and clicks that were to unlock his door, though it took the girl a couple tries. Kagome stared as the girl behind the voice emerged from the apartment, her long brown hair still damp from what she guessed at as from taking a shower; dressed in black sweatpants and a powder blue tank top.

"Sorry about that…my name's Sango…"

Kagome blinked from behind her specs.

Sango looked uncomfortable as she eyed the floor, tucking some hair behind an ear. "Um, yeah…you see…"

"Oh…no," Kagome interrupted, waving her hands in a dismissive gesture, "you don't have to explain yourself, just," she heaved a huge sigh, putting fingers to her aching temples. "Just…let Miroku know I came by." Looking back up at the tired Sango, she added, "I really need to speak with him."

As Kagome began to walk back down the hall to the stairs in her black skirt and matching dressy black shirt that was decorated in some pink flower embroideries, Sango realized something.

"Hey!" She shouted, "Wait!"

Kagome turned, but didn't speak, looking tired herself as she eyed Sango.

"What's your name?" Sango asked, "…so I can tell him who came by…"

Kagome gave a strange smirk, one that made her want to shiver.

"He'll know who I am."

****

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

What a night, Miroku thought as he trudged up to his apartment room floor. Who would've known quiet little Faythe would be such a chatter box tonight? He chuckled, remembering how excited her eyes looked when talking about her audition she'd gotten with a local ballet company set for next month.

Sighing, Miroku felt a pang of jealousy, the same one he got every time one of his students started becoming successful; he'd never been so lucky. He just hoped his teaching would help other could-be's and should-be's to be what he'd never been: satisfied with themselves.

Entering his apartment, Miroku was surprised to hear the television set in his living room on. He removed his jacket, hanging it up before going to check if Sango was still awake. Rounding the corner to the living room, Miroku cracked a smile at the sight before him.

Sango was laying lengthwise on his sofa, wrapped up in the afghan that belonged to his mother. Her hair was scattered all around her head, her face fatigued.

What was she thinking? I told her she could use my room…

Miroku walked over to the TV, turning it off. Going back over to the sofa, he scooped up his guest in his arms, stifling a laugh after she made a protesting mew. He made his way into his room, laying Sango on his bed, and then he even arranged his sheets in a way similar to how she had wrapped herself in his afghan, so she'd stay comfortable.

Not able to stop himself, he ran a hand through her chocolate tresses. She moved her head closer to his palm, murmuring something about five more minutes.

Smiling down at her, he stood away from his bed, noticing the bright red numbers of his alarm clock. He decided on taking it into the other room with him, so he'd wake up on time to make it to the studio…and to get Sango her own apartment to stay in…though, honestly, he didn't really mind having company.

Raking a hand through his hair, Miroku scolded himself. Well, you're not exactly the greatest at relationships, you idiot…don't start making fantasies…especially about a young, sweet, beautiful girl with long brown hair…and smoldering eyes…and…gah!

He shook his head as he went into his bathroom to brush his teeth before going back into his room to change his clothes.

Miroku laid down on his couch in the living room, using the same afghan the lovely Sango had earlier, and soon…sleep was able to claim him without effort.

T

B

C…

****

A/N: waves Nah, I'm not dead…busy 'tis all! I'm not really happy with this chapter, but I know you all have been waiting for it; I do think that the beginning of it came out rather well, though…hopefully it isn't all that bad for an early morning fix up. …Hope the scene transitions weren't too much for ya, either…

I'm not going to be able to answer every review individually anymore (ain't got the time, hunnies!) but if you insist I need to answer yours, just add your e-mail to it and make sure it's a question I. can. actually. answer. OK?

Much love to all of you!

KagoKitty


End file.
